


Unexpected encounter

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Most Haunted (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Relationships: Yvette fielding





	Unexpected encounter

"Ciaran?" He was trying to get this meter reader to work and hadn't heard anyone enter the room, hopefully she didn't want this bloody machine "uh huh?" He replied not even trying. 

"I want to suck your cock" his brain tried to understand what it had heard as the reader slipped from his hand in shock, he needed sleep. This is what happens when you dont sleep, you imagine weird things. 

Turning he could just make her shape out in dark, "what did you say?" He asked aware of the tremor in his voice, even in the darkness he could see the grin that spread her face as she moved forward and he felt himself unconsciously move backwards like some kind of prey. 

She stopped a few feet from him, he could make her eyes out this time they aware wild and very alert. Her lips played into a devilish grin and he could feel his response to her "Oh I think you heard me Ciaran" she had said his name plenty of times before but she seemed to draw out every letter with some sort of exotic teasing. 

"I am.. I think.." what did he think exactly? That his boss was offering to suck his dick in the middle of a haunted house? Since when had he decided houses were haunted anyway? His mind refused to focus as it scrambled to understand. 

He sensed her moving forward before he saw it, what the hell was happening? Had she been drinking? Was she possessed? He had seen a few mediums so called possessed and never been convinced but what else was there?  
Her husband was somewhere in this building for heavens sake! 

The darkness seem to draw out her pale skin, her mouth.  
He shook his head, clearly she was drunk or understand some sort of drug it was his job to care for her not thinking about how good she looked and.. he reached out suppressing a moan as he felt her warm and soft skin, the intense stare.

He watched almost frozen as she took his hand moving him fully against the wall she reached for the reader dropping it to the floor, he looked down at it almost speechless "Yvette I think you need to see the first aider" he was aware of how his voice sounded squeezed and almost desperate. 

Fighting every urge in his body to moan as he felt her hand on his cheek, her eyes on fire as her lips parted "I think need to suck your cock" she said it almost as if she was offering him a cup of tea. Unblinking she reached for the button of his jeans, his eyes followed her movements transfixed before suddenly understanding "Yvette, what? No" his voice sounded almost strangled, something was becoming strangled at any rate. 

Watching as she lowered to her knees pulled his jeans down his legs, she raised an eyebrow as her gaze ran over his cock which was very much agreeing with her "seems you are telling fibs Ciaran if I am to believe the evidence in front of me, which is what you always say isnt it?" The simple act of her breath on his still clothed cock was almost his undoing. 

Of course he'd thought about it, she was always touching him and lately she had dyed her hair red and well her skin always looked so soft and oh god he was losing it.

"Do you not want me to suck your cock Ciaran?" Her voice brought him back to reality, his boss was on her knees inches from him "what, no I mean yes.." any attempt at thought was lost at this point as he heard her grin, the laugh that sent shivers down his spine as he felt her pull his boxers down his legs gasping at the sudden cold air that was quickly replaced with warmth and oh god, she really was doing it. 

He was unable to look at her squeezing his eyes shut as his fists balled up, slow torture of her mouth around him, in and out. Almost weeping as he felt tongue on his tip before slowly running it up and down his length. Her hands on his hips were so warm and soft, he was going to lose it and he had no idea what this even was? His boss just decided randomly she wanted to suck his cock? 

Opening his eyes he looked down at her, he could see the grin around his cock and the surge of arousal took over as pulled her shoulders forcing her to stand, he'd expected her to be shocked, to register some reaction and yet her eyes darkened as she crushed her mouth against his, there was no shyness as she claimed his bottom lip biting into as he whimpered before picking her up, turning as he pressed her into the rough wall.

He was gone, all hope of clarity and reason as his tongue licked every area of her mouth sucking down on her lip "I have no idea what is happening.." he told her as he lifted her dress, her thighs warm and tight as his hand moved between her legs and finally, finally the look in her eyes changed as her head throw back and his mouth found her neck biting and sucking as he teased her, his fingers meeting a wetness he hadn't expected. The thin panties she wore were soaking, how long had she been planning this? The thought made his cock twitch. 

Reaching up he pulled her to face him, her cheeks rosed and her eyes still wild but there was something "Yvette?" He had to know. He still did not understand what or how this was happening but he had to know "Since I met you, I can hardly keep my hands off you. You have to have notice?" She almost plead as he pressed his fingers hard against her, he could feel how swollen and aching she was as his hand gripped her neck and he desperately claimed her mouth once against, it was messy and so wet. 

"Please" the word caused him to groan as he pushed her panties aside before teasing his fingers they both moaned loudly as his fingers sunk inside her warmth and he was beyond return as he kissed her neck roughly fucking his fingers inside her as he felt her tightening around him "I want you inside me" she almost begged he slipped his fingers from her warmth as he his hand held her thigh steady he lifted her wrapping her legs around him. 

How on earth they would explain this if one of the team walked in briefly entered his head as he suppressed a chuckle, reaching down he guided the tip of his cock against her "are you sure? He whispered as she pushed down on him and he felt his full length enter as he suck her neck to stop from screaming out. Gripping her arse he moved, he could feel her heart racing against his chest as he moved inside her. 

Feeling gripped by her tight warmth her mouth suddenly on his neck as he felt her bite him, he had a slight awareness of how he was going to hide that from the others as she moved her hips up forcing him deeper inside her as she rocked against him her voice strained "I oh god" she pleaded as she pressed down, reaching between then he rubbed her clit, the red flush of her neck in the dim light was begging him to let go. 

He pressed his mouth against hers fighting her tongue with his and he pressed down hard biting her lip into his mouth as he moved harder against her, he wanted her to... and then he felt her tighten around him and the warmth pushed him over as flattened his hand against the wall fighting to keep them upright as she released soft almost purr like moans clinging to his neck her face buried in it as he felt the rush of his release fill her, his head spinning as she hummed quietly against his neck as he felt the tingling surge through him. 

Turning quickly he slide to the floor pulling her against him as their breathing began to steady.


End file.
